


lar é onde quer que eu esteja com você

by r0bots



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saudades
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separados por países de distância de seus mais queridos, David tenta viver com a saudade num país desconhecido, com costumes diferentes demais para se acostumar. As coisas vão bem, na medida do possível.<br/>Isso até Bernard resolver aparecer de surpresa para uma visita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saudades

**Author's Note:**

> (Ignorem o sumário tosco, nunca fui boa em resumir.)
> 
> Aeeeee, cambada! Já que ninguém me escreve Davinard escrevo eu mesma porque né, tá difícil viver.  
> Créditos pra ideia dessa fic vão para x usuarix anonimx no tumblr (sua pessoa linda!!!) que me sugeriu uma fic em que David e Bernard se encontrassem em Paris. Juro que eu intencionava escrever uma short-fic, mas acabei me empolgando e ao total estou planejando uns cinco capítulos dessa fic, veja bem. Eu não tenho limites.
> 
> \----  
> Update: acabou que eu me empolguei nas ideias e vão ter 6 capítulos + uma one-shot. Oremos.

         Já estava ali fazia três meses.

         Na teoria, tudo ia às mil maravilhas.

         O contrato era maravilhoso, com mais zeros que seus dedos podiam contar. Os treinos eram de segunda a sábado, e, embora o esgotassem até a alma, sentia falta quando não estava em campo. Tinham lhe dado um apartamento novo, com vista privilegiada com direito a Torre Eiffel ao fundo. A comida era boa ― é claro, não tão boa quanto a que sua mãe fazia, mas boa. Vivia bem.

         Na teoria.

         Na prática, David Luiz se sentia sozinho pra caralho.

         E solidão não realmente se encaixa em sua definição de “viver bem”.

 

         

         Muito havia escutado sobre o povo parisiense antes de se mudar para lá. Que eram em sua maioria mal-humorados; sobre sua indisposição de ajudar estrangeiros que não falavam a língua nativa.

         Enquanto ainda no Brasil, David tinha respondido os boatos com sua melhor careta de “corta essa”. Não conseguia conceber como alguém poderia ser assim com outros, sem motivo.

         Descobriu que os boatos eram verdadeiros da pior maneira.

         As pessoas olhavam de rabo-de-olho quando David tentava se aproximar; David e seu jeitinho brasileiro, arriscando algumas frases em seu francês ruim de iniciante, gesticulando demais. O choque cultural foi grande, maior do que viveu na Europa em sua temporada no Chelsea. Depois do segundo mês, David simplesmente parou de tentar. Tirando os companheiros de time, não tinha contato com mais ninguém.

         Ao menos, não _fisicamente_.

         O celular vibrou na cabeceira.

         David pausou o filme que assistia e esticou o braço o máximo que pôde para não ter de levantar. Olhou o visor.

         Era uma mensagem de Bernard.

 _“Faaaala, David! ☺_ _”_

         Sorriu. Dentre as mil coisas que sentia falta, Bernard estava em algum lugar dentre as primeiras posições da lista.

 _“Faaala, mlk!!”_ ― David digitou em resposta _― “Como vc tá? Saudades de vc, faz tempo que a gente não se fala!”_

         “ _Haha mas gente se falou ontem_ ”

         “ _Detalhes, detalhes_ ”

         “ _Hahah eu to bem sim e você?_ ”

         “ _Bem. To treinando meu remy. Daqui a pouco ele vira cozinheiro profissa e a gente abre nosso restaurante aqui em Paris_ ”

         “ _Até quando as piadinhas com ratatoile cara........_ ”

         David riu sozinho. Ao vivo, Bernard ria de todas as suas palhaçadas, mas pela internet sempre reclamava das piadas ruins.

         “ _Vc reclama agora mas depois vai ficar com inveja do nosso sucesso_ ”

         “ _Hahaha mereço..... Mas falae, como ta o time?_ ”

         “ _Ta indo. Os caras são gente fina_ ”

         “ _Mas não é a mesma coisa que o brasil ne? :/_ ”

         “ _Poisé :////_ ”

         “ _Sei como é. O pessoal daqui é legal também, mas eu ando com uma saudade do caramba de você e dos nossos caras_ ”

         “ _Saudades de vc também mlk! Espero que esteja dormindo bem sem minhas historinhas pra dormir kkk_ ”

         “ _Hahahahaha to dormindo bem sim. E falando em dormir, suas férias são quando mesmo?_ ”

         “ _Vixxxi, ta longe ainda_ ”

         “☹”

         “ _E as suas?_ ”

         “ _Não sei_ ”

         “ _Como assim não sabe, mlk??_ ”

         “ _Hahahahahaha _☺__ ”

         “ _????????_ ”

         “ _É surpresa, não vou falar _☺__ ”

         “ _Afff quando parar de palhaçada me avisa porque eu pausei um filme foda pra te dar atenção_ ”

         “ _Que filme é?_ ”

         “ _O voo_ ”

         “ _A gente não já viu esse filme?_ ”

         “ _Eu gosto de rever as coisas que gosto flw_ ”

         “ _Eu também! _☺__ ”

         “ _Essas suas carinhas tão me deixando desconfiado....._ ”

         “ _Hahahahahaha _☺__ ”

         “ _Vai dormir mlk!!!!!_ ”

         “ _Aqui ta de dia ainda por causa do fuso horário_ ”

         “ _Então vai brincar com seu cachorro vai_ ”

         “ _Ihhh ta chato hoje viu! Mas vou sair mesmo porque tenho umas coisas pra fazer_ ”

         “ _Ihhhhhhhhhhh vê lá o que são essas ‘coisas’ viu_ ”

         “ _Hahahahahahahhhaah _☺__ ”

         “ _TCHAU BERNARD_ ”

         “ _Já fui!!! _☺__ ”

 

         David ficou olhando para a tela do celular por um tempo, o sorriso ainda pregado no rosto, mas aparentemente Bernard tinha ido mesmo. Pensou até em chama-lo de novo, mas não quis ser mais chato do que o usual. O coitado do Bernard já aturava demais suas encheções de saco.

         Desde que chegara a Paris, David podia contar no dedo o pequeno número de pessoas com quem ainda mantinha contato virtual com frequência. Dentre elas, Bernard era a única pessoa que não fazia parte de sua família. Não da família _de sangue_ , ao menos; Bernard era família de coração.

         Jogou o celular de volta na cabeceira, decidido que não iria mais pensar em ninguém que morasse mais longe que um país de distância da França. Ao menos não naquela noite.

         Remoer saudade nunca era uma ideia muito boa. Não quando você não tem a menor previsão de quando poderá rever tais pessoas.

         David deu _play_ no filme. Tentou acompanhar o que acontecia.

         Estava um pouco distraído.

         Em poucos minutos, pegou-se rindo sozinho. Era uma cena triste no longa-metragem, mas acabara de se lembrar que quando assistira com Bernard, o mesmo tinha adormecido debaixo de seu braço. É claro que os amigos não perdoaram: improvisaram um babador de guardanapo na camiseta do coitado e tiraram mil fotos enquanto ele dormia.

         ― Ô, gente, tadinho do moleque! ― David protestou baixinho na ocasião, embora risse também. Não queria acordar Bernard. ― Tá, vai, só mais uma foto! ― Abraçou Bernard e encostou o queixo na cabeça do menor, fazendo uma careta emocionada com exagero. ― Orgulho do meu filho!

         Naquele dia, todo mundo riu de chorar. Bernard, sabe-se lá como, não acordou perante aquele zoeirada toda. Devia estar mesmo cansado, David pensara.

_Ai, ai, Bernard._

         Que saudades sentia daquele moleque. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vocês acham que David e Bernard escrevem certinho na internet, estão errados. Aposto que esses dois são os maiores losers da era digital! #VaiTerInternetêsSim
> 
> Aliás, não sou de mendigar comentários mas já mendigando, se gostou/odiou/tem sugestões é só se pronunciar nos comentários. Ou pode me chamar no tumblr, como quiser (minha url é littlebernards). Beijos, amos vocês, hail dilma etc ♡


	2. Uma surpresa

         Domingos, em geral, eram dias escrotos.

         Aquele em especial mais ainda, pois chovia.

         David Luiz havia acordado há alguns minutos, cortesia de trovões. Puxara os edredons grossos sobre a cabeça, tentando abafar o som da chuva grossa que batia, violenta, nas janelas.

         Não conseguiu mais dormir.

         ― Que maravilha! ― grunhiu, mal-humorado.

         Na noite anterior, tinha dormido tarde; falava com a mãe ao celular. Dona Regina, se lembrava da diferença de fuso horário, parecia não dar a mínima. Era em torno das quatro da manhã quando se despediram. David apagou no momento que a ligação encerrou, e o celular amanheceu em algum lugar debaixo dos cobertores. Mais precisamente, debaixo de sua perna.

         Sentiu quando o aparelho começou a vibrar. O _ringtone,_ que há tempos não escutava, preencheu o ambiente:

_É de virada /_

_Depois da meia-noite vale tudo. . ._

 

         Demorou um segundo para cair a ficha de que alguém o ligava.

         Então arregalou os olhos. Sentou-se num pulo. Começou a tatear feito louco a procura do celular, que parecia ter se perdido em algum limbo entre as camadas de edredom.

 

_As baladeiras vão chegando e dominando /_

_A galera observando o momento certo pra chegar. . ._

 

         Sentiu a mão tocar a superfície gelada da tela do aparelho. Nem viu quem era e já logo atendeu, o coração acelerado de quem só recebe ligação para receber tragédia ou coisa realmente importante.

         ― Alô? ― disparou.

         Do outro lado da linha, uma vozinha familiar, levemente alterada:

         ― Oi, David, tava dormindo?

         David fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, sentindo o coração desacelerar.

         ― Moleque, ‘cê quase me mata de susto. . .

         Bernard riu. A linha tinha um pouco de interferência.

         ― Por quê?

         ― Sei lá, ninguém nunca me liga. Já fico logo esperando o pior.

         ― É coisa boa, prometo.

         ― Fala!

         ― ‘Cê tá onde?

         ― Da última vez que chequei, em Paris ― David se jogou de volta no colchão.

         ― Não, não. No apartamento. Você tá no apartamento ou em outro lugar?

         ― Hã. . . No apartamento ― David não entendia bulhufas ― Por quê?

         ― Faz um favor pra mim: vai até a janela e tira uma foto da rua.

         David olhou para a janela, a tempestade lá fora. Riu pelo nariz ― Cara, tá chovendo a beça. Não tá bonito.

         Um ruído de estática preencheu a conversa. Bernard disse alguma coisa que David não escutou.

         ― Bernard? ― David chamou, começava ficar um pouco preocupado.

         ― OI? TÁ ME OUVINDO? ― Bernard gritou, de repente ― TIRA A FOTO LOGO, VELHO!

         ― Cara, onde _você_ tá? ― David riu ― Que barulho é esse? ― Rolou para fora da cama.

         Na ligação, mais estática.

         David abriu a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada e uma rajada de chuva fria o atingiu em cheio.

         ― DAVID? ― Bernard gritava ― ALÔ?

         ― Cacete, Bernard, assim eu fico surdo! Espera que eu vou tirar a foto. Não dá pra assoviar e chupar cana ao mesmo tempo.

         Bernard não respondeu. Ou se respondeu, a estática cobriu.

         David franziu o cenho, ainda confuso. Mas pausou a ligação e abriu o aplicativo da câmera.

         Tirou logo umas três fotos de uma vez; duas só da paisagem, uma dele mostrando a língua, a rua lá embaixo de plano de fundo. Mandou tudo para Bernard, fechou a porta e voltou a se jogar na cama.

         ― Alô? ― David chamou ― Recebeu as fotos? Acabei de mandar.

         ― Oi, recebi sim ― Bernard respondeu. O ruído estava mais ameno agora.

         ― Feliz?

         ― Mais ou menos. . .

         Bernard parecia hesitar em contar algo.

         ― Cara, você tá bem? ― perguntou David, já com a pulga atrás da orelha.

         ― Tá, olha. . . Eu tô perdido ― Bernard finalmente confessou. ― Estou de férias. Vim pra Paris te fazer uma surpresa, mas eu devo ter pegado o endereço errado no Google Maps porque eu não faço ideia em que caralho de lugar eu tô. Aqui não tem nada a ver com as fotos que você mandou.

         ― Ai meu Deus. . . ― David começou a rir ― Sério mesmo?

         ― Pode rir, eu sou um idiota.

         A voz de Bernard soou tão desapontada que David fez um esforço extra para conter as gargalhadas.

         ― Calma, calma ― tentou tranquilizá-lo ― vai dar tudo certo. Me manda uma foto de onde você tá.

         ― Tá bom.

         David esperou um pouco. Em dois minutos, duas fotos chegaram.

         Na primeira, uma rua com um Café e uma loja de roupas conhecidas. Na segunda, um Bernard encharcado de expressão teatralmente triste.

         David não conseguiu mais conter o riso.

         ― Se eu não me engano ‘cê tá a uns três quarteirões daqui, eu chego aí de moto rapidinho.

         ― Tô me sentindo muito idiota, namoral. . .

         ― _Shhhh_ , relaxa. Já tô indo te buscar.

         Bernard agradeceu, a voz meio murcha de constrangimento. Desligaram.

         David tirou a roupa velha de dormir e vestiu as primeiras peças que encontrou no guarda-roupa ― calça de moletom preto e casaco azul. Uma touca para conter a cabeleira dentro do capacete. Capa plástica para chuva.

         Em poucos minutos, partiu.

          

         Lá fora, a chuva continuava a cair implacável. As ruas estavam anormalmente menos cheias.

         David se concentrava na imagem da foto que Bernard lhe enviara. Se estivesse certo quanto à localização, chegaria lá em alguns minutos. Não era assim tão longe.

         Enquanto dirigia, a realização o atingia: Bernard estava ali para vê-lo. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

         Fazia tanto tempo. . .

         Dobrou uma rua. O Café da foto ficava logo adiante.

         David sentiu uma inquietação na boca do estômago. Ansiedade, talvez. Alguém estava parado na calçada, uma mala ao seu lado. David não precisou chegar mais perto para ter certeza que era Bernard. Reconheceria o tamanho e o jeitinho em qualquer lugar.

         Quando parou a moto, a figura se mexeu, notando ele ali. David tirou o capacete e o sorriso que Bernard deu iluminou a rua toda.

         Abriram os braços enquanto caminhavam até o outro. Abraçaram-se forte, a chuva caindo impiedosa sobre os dois. David apertava Bernard sem perceber, como se certificasse de que ele era real, que aquilo estava acontecendo. Fazia tanto tempo que não abraçava ninguém que ter alguém tão perto assim parecia surreal.

         ― Meu Deus, que saudades que eu tava de você! ― disse, inclinando-se.

         ― Eu também, velho ― disse Bernard.

         Os dois se separaram, David sorrindo de canto a canto, incapaz de conter a felicidade de ter o amigo perto. Bernard sorria também, embora ainda parecesse um pouco embaraçado e tremesse levemente.

         ― Ei, bora naquele Café ali ― David sugeriu. ― A gente toma um café e espera a chuva passar um pouco, que tal?

         Bernard aquiesceu, o rosto iluminando. Sem conseguir se controlar, David abraçou os ombros do amigo. Bernard envolveu sua cintura e entraram no estabelecimento assim.

          

 

         Era um lugar quentinho e aconchegante.

         Três copos de café depois, Bernard já voltara a ser o Bernard de sempre.

         Contra protestos, David havia lhe emprestado o casaco azul. Tinham de admitir que ficava engraçado em Bernard; grande demais para seu tamanho, o casaco o engolia. Mas pelo menos agora ele não tremia mais.

         Sentados lado a lado num banco, conversavam sobre aleatoriedades, fofocavam sobre as andanças dos colegas da seleção Brasileira. Debaixo da mesa, as pernas se encostavam preguiçosamente. Todo o contato não era o bastante.

         David tinha acabado de contar uma piada ruim, e Bernard ria. É claro que ria.

         David observava o rosto do amigo como se ele fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. O sorriso largo, cheio de dentes, o rosto um pouco corado, as gotinhas pingando do cabelo. . . Teve vontade de abraça-lo de novo, mas se conteve.

         ― Mas e aí, ‘cê ainda não me disse quando são suas férias ― Bernard o lembrou.

         ― Ah, isso é só lá pro final do ano ― David gesticulou no ar, como se abanasse o tempo ― Não adianta nem pensar nisso agora.

         ― Eu venho planejado vir pra cá desde que soube das minhas férias.

         ― Sério?

         ― U-rrum ― Bernard se ocupou com um gole do café.

         David olhou pela janela. Ali estava bom, mas a chuva havia estiado consideravelmente; talvez fosse uma boa hora para ir antes que o temporal voltasse.

         Perguntou a Bernard primeiro e ele concordou. Então chamou o garçom e pediu a conta, exercitando a língua local que ainda estava longe de dominar.

         Bernard, que vinha prendendo o riso desde que David dissera a primeira palavra em Francês, desatou a rir assim que saíram do Café.

         ― O cara ficou bolado ― comentou, referindo-se ao garçom mal-humorado que os atendera.

         ― Mas é claro! Você ficou rindo da cara do homem!

         ― Dele, não. De você.

         ― E eu tenho cara de palhaço, por acaso? ― David deu um peteleco no nariz de Bernard, que lhe devolveu um tapa no braço. Os dois riram.

         Acomodaram a mala de Bernard na extremidade da garupa, presa com os elásticos de suporte que o veículo oferecia para bagagem. Nem era uma mala tão grande assim, mas forçou Bernard a colar o corpo em David o máximo que pode.

         ― Tudo certo aí? ― David perguntou, sua voz ecoando dentro do capacete.

         ― A-rrã ― Bernard respondeu, colocando também um capacete extra que David havia trazido ― Agora é só você me deixar no hotel _Atelier Mont-alguma-coisa_. Nunca lembro o nome disso.

         David virou-se o máximo que pode para encarar Bernard.

         ― Não vai me dizer que você agendou hotel?

         ― Eu disse que me planejei.

         ― Nem pensar que eu vou te deixar dormir em hotel quando você ir pra minha casa. É pra lá que você vai.

         Bernard riu, tímido ― Mas eu já até paguei o hotel, velho!

         ― Como se dinheiro fosse problema pra você né, senhor vendido-por-77-milhões-para-aquele-time-no-cu-do-mundo.

         ― Mas. . .

         ― “Mas” nada. Faz tempo que eu não te boto pra dormir. Você vai comigo.

         Conversa encerrada. Quando David Luiz botava uma coisa na cabeça, discutir era praticamente impossível.

         Bernard resmungou audivelmente.

         ― Posso ir? ― perguntou David.

         Bernard abraçou a cintura de David.

         ― Agora pode.

         Quando deu a partida na moto, não se sabia quem tinha o sorriso maior sob os capacetes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeee, capítulo novo! E um dia depois da primeira atualização, wow! Tenham orgulho de mim porque eu sou uma merdinha que procrastino absolutamente tudo na vida etc  
> \--
> 
> also, brigadão mesmo pra quem tá comentando aqui e no tumblr; é sempre show saber que as pessoas estão gostando <3


	3. Não tão perto o bastante

         Chegaram tagarelando alto, as vozes ecoando nas paredes do apartamento.

         David continuava um assunto aleatório que vinha da rua:

         ― . . .E aí eu disse pra ele: “me empresta uma cueca aí, Oscar, eu sei que ‘cê tem um estoque infinito da Calvin Klein.” Ele ficou puto.

         ― Ô! ― concordou Bernard. Àquela altura já havia rido tanto que só soltava monossílabos.

         ― Ei, vou trocar de roupa rapidinho ― David anunciou, de repente ― E vê se se troca também porque não quero você resfriado sob meus cuidados, ouviu?

         Bernard levantou o polegar em afirmativo, um sorriso ainda no rosto. David se retirou para o quarto meio correndo, meio pulando, os risos de Bernard ainda ao fundo. Não conseguia achar outra palavra para descrever o que sentia senão felicidade.

         Como aquele moleque o deixava feliz!

          

         Acabou vestindo as mesmas roupas de dormir que usava pela manhã. Não é como se fossem sair àquele dia, de qualquer forma. Não com aquele tempo escroto lá fora.

         ― Ô, Bernard ― chamou, saindo do quarto. Encontrou Bernard sentado no sofá já de roupa trocada, camiseta azul clara e short bege. Mexia ao celular, mas levantou o rosto quando ouviu David ― ‘Cê tá com fome? ‘Tava pensando em pedir alguma coisa.

         ― Na verdade, eu nem tô com muita fome.

         ― Tá, vou pedir alguma coisa pra gente comer.

         David pegou o telefone e se jogou ao lado do amigo no sofá, esparramando-se todo. Bernard revirou os olhos, mas riu mesmo assim.

         ― Vai lá, fodão, pede a comida em francês, vai.

         ― _Oui, Monsieur Tampín-de-Garrafín_.

         Bernard lhe socou o ombro com força.

         David pôs a ligação no _viva-voz_ e começou a maratona. Embora Bernard achasse graça, não conseguia evitar demonstrar surpresa com a incrível habilidade de enrolação de David. Assisti-lo era todo um show à parte. Se no fim das contas as pessoas entendiam o mínimo essencial que ele dizia, o cara merecia algum crédito.

         ― Uau ― disse Bernard, batendo palmas quando a chamada encerrou ― Depois ‘cê vai me ensinar algumas palavras, né.

         ― Só se você se mudar para cá.

         Bernard riu um pouco, embora uma sutil pitada de tristeza em sua voz fosse detectável.

         ― Se fosse fácil assim. . . ― disse.

         ― E se eu te dissesse que tenho um plano? ― David sentou-se direito, pareando o ombro com o de Bernard. ― Eu te sequestro. Peço um preço absurdo pra resgate. Quando eles pagarem, eu te solto e digo que foi tudo “ _brinks_ ”. Pegamos o dinheiro, nos aposentamos do futebol e compramos uma casinha no interior da Escócia. Se tudo der errado, você sempre pode ganhar a vida se fingindo de gnomo para turistas.

         ― Uau, 'cê pensou em tudo mesmo, hein?

         ― Tenho bastante tempo livre pra pensar nas coisas.

         ― E aí você pensa em mim?

         Eram raras na vida ocasiões que David Luiz se via sem palavras a dizer.

         Essa era uma delas.

         Sentados lado a lado, a diferença de altura entre os dois não parecia tão gritante assim. O rosto de Bernard parecia perto demais, e, ao mesmo tempo, não tão perto o bastante.

         David o abraçou de lado, porque teve vontade e porque podia. Não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade. Bernard pegou sua mão, segurando-a em seu ombro. Ficaram assim por um tempo. David sentia um frio engraçado na barriga.

         Era uma sensação boa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pequenininho só pra não deixar vocês esperando demais. O próximo vai ser maior e mais decente, prometo asnalkjdnasdnl


	4. O que define lar

         Na TV, passava algum filme aleatório que nenhum dos dois realmente prestava atenção.

         Comiam sentados no chão da sala, copos e tigelas plásticas já vazias dispostas pelo tapete.

         David já havia terminado há algum tempo e agora se contentava observando Bernard comer. Só porque sabia que o fazia desconfortável.

         ― Isso, come tudo ― dizia, toda vez que Bernard enfiava uma garfada na boca.

         ― Para com isso, velho ― a resposta vinha de boca cheia, uma gargalhada presa na garganta. Bernard visivelmente tentava se controlar para não cuspir tudo.

         David nem se preocupava em disfarçar a diversão.

         ― Sabia que isso foi a primeira coisa que eu comi quando cheguei aqui? ― perguntou. Não conseguia ficar calado por muito tempo.

         Bernard fez um esforço para engolir o que tinha na boca. Faltava pouco para acabar sua porção de _Ratatouille_. ― Bem sua cara, isso ― murmurou ― Aliás, meio nada a ver, mas acabei de lembrar: quanto deu a conta? Eu nem me ofereci pra pagar na hora, foi mal. Me esqueci, mesmo.

         ― Deixa eu ver. . . ― David começou a fazer uma conta invisível nos dedos. Abaixou o mindinho, o anular, o indicador, e então parou. Pensou um pouco. Usou os dedos restantes para dar um peteleco no garfo de Bernard. ― Precisa pagar não, moleque, onde já se viu?! É por conta da casa.

         ― Porra, David! Quantos anos ‘cê tem mesmo, hein? ― reclamou Bernard. A palhaçada de David o havia feito derrubar um pouco de comida na camiseta clara.

         ― Não interessa. Sou maior que você.

         ― Essa é sua desculpa pra qualquer sacanagem comigo? Que você é maior que eu?

         Bernard estava focado tentando amenizar a mancha, esfregando os dedos no tecido. Um Bernard Duarte normal é um sujeitinho de riso solto, fácil, que ri por tudo e pouca coisa, mesmo quando pegam em seu pé. Esse Bernard parecia sério demais.

         David ficou um pouco preocupado.

         ― Ei ― achegou-se a Bernard, empurrando-o levemente com o ombro ― Desculpa, vai. Eu sei que eu sou chato às vezes, mas é da minha natureza, sabe? É difícil evitar. Eu sou tão chato que eu já nasci cantando o Pan e quem chorou foi o doutor.

         David achou que ouviu um riso contido, mas Bernard persistia com a cara amarrada. Então David tentou de novo:

         ― Ei ― deitou a cabeça no ombro de Bernard; sabia que seu cabelo fazia cócegas. Sentiu ele se mexer um pouco, mas quando levantou o olhar, Bernard continuava impassível.

         ― Ô, Bernard, desculpa, vai!

         Silêncio.

         David franziu o cenho, repensando o plano de ação. As cócegas de cabelo tinham surtido algum efeito, então talvez se as intensificasse. . . ( _Hmmmm_ ).

         Viu quando Bernard lhe olhou de rabo de olho, provavelmente desconfiado do silêncio. Estava certo quanto à desconfiança.

         David sorriu largo, o sorriso de quem trama algo.

         Cutucou Bernard pouco acima costela. A reação foi imediata: Bernard se contorceu todo. O rosto quase cedeu a um sorriso, mas conseguiu se conter com um visível esforço.

         ― _Bernaaaaaaaard_ ― David continuou, animado com a resposta positiva. Alongava todas as últimas vogais das frases, tal qual uma criança pidona ― Fala comigo, _por favooooor!_

         Bernard tentava manter o silêncio frio, espantando as investidas de David com cotoveladas, mas David acabara de atingir um ponto sensível, pouco abaixo da costela.

         Foi demais para Bernard.

         ― Ok, velho, chega!

         Com agilidade, esquivou-se e levantou num pulo, mãos no ar em sinal de paz. Embora ainda se esforçasse para se manter com raiva, não conseguia mais prender um sorriso.

         David pôs-se de pé também, mãos nas costas simbolizando uma breve trégua. Estava mais do que satisfeito com um sorriso em resposta, mas jamais perderia a oportunidade de continuar uma boa zoeira.

         ― Não até você dizer “David Luiz é o mestre” ― disse.

         ― Caralho, David, quantos anos ‘cê tem?

         ― ‘Cê já me perguntou isso.

         ― E ‘cê não me respondeu.

         David deu um passo à frente, dedos balançando em frente ao rosto feito vilão de desenho de animado.

         Bernard deu uns passos atrás, afastando-se o máximo que podia. Não percebeu que ia de encontro à uma parede.

         ― Velho, para com isso, sério. Eu odeio cosquinhas, sou muito sensível.

         ― Mas ‘cê tá rindo.

         ― Eu tô rindo, mas eu tô bolado.

         David deu outro passo.

         Bernard recuou um pouco mais, e, finalmente sentindo a parede nas costas, se rendeu:

         ― Tá, tá, David Luiz é o mestre, David Luiz é o mestre. . . ! ― já esperando um ataque, Bernard encolhera-se todo; mas David tinha abaixado os braços e agora ria.

         Bernard aproveitou a distração e endireitou o corpo. Esquivou-se sorrateiramente.

         Quando estava numa distância segura, concluiu o pensamento:

         ― . . . Mestre dos manés.

         ― O que você disse, moleque?

         Bernard correu.

         David seguiu em seu encalço de imediato, mas Bernard era ágil. Corria e pulava móveis e outros obstáculos com rapidez e confiança impressionantes, de alguma forma não pisoteando nada quebrável pelo caminho.

         David era rápido também, mas tinha consciência que correr em interiores nunca dava muito certo. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, ele e Thiago Silva pequenos, jogando bola dentro de casa. O abajur novo de Dona Regina quebrado rendera uma coça lendária, marcante o suficiente para fazer David se sentir mal só de _pensar_ em quebrar coisas sem propósito.

         A perseguição não durou muito, contudo. Tinham acabado de dar uma volta completa no apartamento e retornavam à estaca zero, próximos aos restos de comida no chão, quando David se descuidou de forma intencional. Pisou em uma das tigelas vazias e quando o plástico fez _crec_ sob seu pé, gritou um xingamento.

         Bernard parou de correr, na mesma hora. Aproximou-se igualmente veloz, o sorriso murchando numa expressão aflita.

         ― Meu Deus, David, ‘cê se machucou?

         David tinha o rosto abaixado, o corpo curvado enquanto massageava o pé com as mãos. Se sacudia levemente, e quem olhasse de fora, pensaria que chorava. Oculto pela cabeleira, no entanto, David ria sem emitir som. Esperava o momento certo para atacar.

         Bernard pôs uma mão em seu ombro, o rosto preocupado.

         “ _É agora_ ” _,_ David pensou.

         Foi tudo tão rápido que Bernard mal teve tempo de reagir.

         David o puxando pela cintura. David derrubando-o no sofá e atacando com cócegas nível _hardcore_.

         Bernard mal conseguia falar. Distribuiu alguns socos a esmo, mas nada que tivesse real intenção de machucar de verdade.

         ― Quem é o mestre? ― David insistiu na brincadeira.

         ― David Luiz é o mestre! ― Bernard gritou em meio aos risos histéricos ― Por favor, velho, para!

         David obedeceu, satisfeito. Descansou as mãos no sofá, uma a cada lado de Bernard. Encurralara-o sem perceber.

         Bernard ainda se recuperava do ataque, o rosto muito vermelho. David não percebeu que fazia algum tempo que não falava nada. Um David Luiz calado é sempre atípico.

         Bernard estreitou os olhos, um sorriso grande no rosto, o peito subindo e descendo de forma irregular com a respiração pesada.

         ― Que foi? ― perguntou.

         ― Nada.

         Mentira. A sensação engraçada na barriga estava de volta, a mesma que sentira quando Bernard segurara sua mão há algumas horas atrás. Parecia-lhe levemente familiar, contudo. . . Lembrava-lhe. . .

_. . .Gritos da plateia?_

         A sensação da grama sob as chuteiras. O coração batendo forte. A adrenalina de entrar em campo.

         Adrenalina. . . _Uau_.

         Como um estalo, David finalmente teve consciência de seu silêncio, o quão constrangedor era a posição que estavam. Não conseguia se mover, contudo. Botou a culpa na porra da adrenalina.

         Enquanto isso, Bernard continuava a encará-lo com os olhos semicerrados, uma sombra de apreensão se movendo sobre seu sorriso a cada segundo que passava. David sentiu que deixava um momento escapar. Percebia cada segundo como um bando de “e se’s” lhe escapando entre os dedos. Decidiu arriscar. Os gritos fantasmas da plateia em seu ouvido. Perguntava-se o que aquele tampinha tinha para deixa-lo assim.

         Diminuiu a distância entre os dois.

         Os olhos não deixavam Bernard um instante sequer, atentos a qualquer mudança de expressão mínima que pudesse indicar não consentimento.

         Chegara perto o bastante para sentir a respiração de Bernard no rosto agora. A pulsação cardíaca em todo o corpo.

         Bernard fechou os olhos.

         David pensou que, se havia um momento certo, esse o era.

         David beijou Bernard.

         E a plateia em seu ouvido foi à loucu--

_Cala a boca, galera!_

         Beijava Bernard com um cuidado sem igual, plenamente consciente que Bernard retribuía igualmente devagar, não dando espaço para nada além dos lábios. David respeitou os limites que Bernard empunha, então assim aconteceu. Não durou muito, mas foi legal.

         ― Isso não vai deixar as coisas estranhas entre a gente, não, vai? ― David perguntou depois que se separaram, os rostos ainda próximos.

         Bernard riu pelo nariz. Pôs uma mão no pescoço de David e acariciou de leve.

         ― Cara. . . Você é um magrelo alto de cabelo doido. Eu sou um baixinho vesgo. A gente é estranho juntos de qualquer jeito.

         ― Uau. E eu achando que _eu_ tinha acabado com o clima. Valeu, moleque!

         Bernard riu de novo. Inclinou-se para cima e depositou um beijo no canto da boca de David. Antes que David pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, esquivou-se dos braços dele e se levantou.

         ― Bora ver TV ― decidiu Bernard. Foi até o chão e pegou o controle remoto.

         David endireitou-se também. Deixou um braço sobre o encosto do sofá de forma convidativa, de modo que quando Bernard retornou, aconchegou-se no espaço ao seu lado. Bernard era quentinho e tremia um pouco. David abraçou-o e Bernard tornou a segurar sua mão no ombro.

         ― O que a gente vai ver? ― perguntou Bernard.

         ― Sei lá, vai passando os canais aí.

         Bernard zapeou as opções na TV com a mão livre. David não conseguiu prestar atenção na tela. Tinha a atenção focada no carinho que Bernard fazia em seus dedos. Sentia um zoológico inteiro no estômago.

         ― Olha, tem canal brasileiro aqui! ― Bernard anunciou, animado. A curiosidade venceu e David finalmente olhou para TV.

         ― Há há há, meu Deus do céu! Juro que nem sabia que tinha esse troço aqui!

         Era um daqueles programas ruins de domingo, que não sabia se eram de fato ruins, ou tornavam-se ruins por serem apresentados aos domingos. A apresentadora acabara de anunciar a atração musical da vez: uma dupla de sertanejo universitário que nem David e Bernard conheciam.

         Não trocaram de canal.

         ― Nossa, parece até que eu tô em casa ― Bernard comentou.

         David não respondeu. A verdade é que realmente tinha algo muito familiar naquilo tudo. Fazia-o lembrar de um dito que sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo: _lar é onde o coração está_ , ou algo assim. Geralmente, a frase o fazia pensar no Brasil, sentir saudades da casa da mãe. No entanto. . .

         David entrelaçou os dedos nos de Bernard.

         Naquele momento, lar era aquilo ali. O que quer que aquilo fosse.

      

         E era a melhor coisa do mundo.

      

      

      

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fala, galeraaaa!  
> Mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora da atualização, eu estava viajando e por mais que tenha anotado umas ideias em papel, só consigo desenvolver de fato no computador (heh). O capítulo tá maiorzinho que o último e espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, porque enquanto eu escrevia ficava enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro com os feelings por esses manés, veja bem.  
> Also, quem me segue no tumblr viu que eu postei sobre estar escrevendo asexual!Bernard, e sim, é nessa fic mesmo (!!!). Eu tava com essa ideia na cabeça desde o começo, na verdade, e conforme a história foi fluindo foi ficando mais claro e óbvio pra mim. Acho importante ressaltar que muita coisa do personagem do Bernard nessa fic é inspirado em minhas experiências próprias como assexual, e que o personagem ~não~ fala pela comunidade assexual inteira, até porque existem muitos "tons" dentro da assexualidade (recomendo dar uma pesquisada no assunto se não sabe muito sobre, até porque, é sempre bom se educar :D). E. . . é isso. Eu realmente não quero ofender ninguém, eu só tenho muitos feelings com asexual!bernard e asjdnalkjds ai, parei com essa nota porque já tá um boi de grande.
> 
> Mentira, parei não.
> 
> Também queria agradecer a todo mundo comentando por aqui e no tumblr; já fiz amizades show por causa dessa fic e essa é a melhor coisa sobre fazer parte de um fandom, na real!!! ♡ BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO YOU'RE ALL CUTIES ♡ *SABRINA OUT*


	5. Sobre mudanças e mal costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (se vocês verem typos me falem, por favor, porque eu reviso essas budegas mil vezes mas nunca se sabe)

         Nas palavras de David, o clima de Paris tinha ficado uma _boa bosta_ de uns tempos pra lá. Naquele dia, pensava, estava excepcionalmente bosta. Era uma tardinha nublada, cheia de garoazinha chata, que só serve pra fazer o rosto parecer suado e frisar o cabelo.

         Não que qualquer _frizz_ fizesse diferença no cabelo de David Luiz, de qualquer forma.

_― Bonjour!_

         A velhinha do banco da praça lhe olhou de rabo-de-olho, ares de pouco caso.

         David acenou para ela mesmo assim, um sorriso largo no rosto. Não deixaria se abalar pela primeira cara-de-bunda recebida àquele dia. Estava numa missão.

         Continuou andando seus passos largos, os braços balançando mais do que o normal. Até cantarolava baixinho, porque esse é o tipo de coisa que o bom humor faz com as pessoas.

         Já fazia alguns dias que optava por vir do treino de metrô, fazendo o trajeto da estação até o apartamento a pé. Tinha feito a mudança desde a chegada de Bernard, e, no geral, a experiência estava sendo bem agradável.

         Andando, David descobriu que algumas pessoas já o reconheciam nas ruas. A maioria acenava e cumprimentava com um aceno, todas tediosamente educadas, como se temessem incomodá-lo ou algo assim. Bobagem! As poucas que se aproximavam, o faziam tímidas. Para essas, David logo se oferecia para tirar foto, mesmo sem pedirem. Sentia-se na obrigação de espalhar um pouco de simpatia brasileira entre aquelas pessoas.

         ― _Bonjour!_

         E lá fora ele, tentando de novo.

         Dessa vez o alvo era um cara; pela aparência, não mais velho que os vinte e tantos.

         Ele fez uma careta desentendida quando David se dirigiu a ele; pareceu um pouco acanhado. Olhou ao redor, certificando-se se o cumprimento fora para outra pessoa. Estava sozinho no ponto de ônibus.

         Tornou a olhar para David, cauteloso, e, lentamente, discretamente, acenou com a cabeça.

         Não tão bom quanto um sorriso, mas David podia viver com isso.

         David lhe mostrou o polegar em joinha.

         Estava num humor estupendo desde que Bernard chegara. Vivia brincando que precisaria comprar um pote de _Renew_ quando chegasse ao Brasil, pois, quando sorria, as rugas apareciam com força total. E David andava sorrindo demais. Culpa de Bernard.

         Para completar, David tinha essa coisa consigo, essa necessidade de retribuição de coisas boas. Se Bernard o fazia sorrir, sua obrigação seria fazê-lo sorrir também; mas uma vez que Bernard já o fazia sem esforço, teria de escolher um novo alvo, alguém que realmente precisasse de um pouco de sorrisos na vida. David pensou em todas as caras-de-bunda que o receberam na cidade até então. Decidiu-se. Desde então passou a andar a pé sempre que podia, cumprimentando, acenando, se oferecendo para ajudar pessoas. A maioria ainda lhe recebia com ares de poucos amigos, mas toda vez que recebia um único sorriso no mar de hostilidade, David marcava um gol.

         Chamava aquilo de retribuição ao mundo.

          

 

         David bateu na porta.

         A resposta veio imediata, a vozinha familiar meio distante, provavelmente em outro cômodo da casa. ― Já vai!

         David esperou. Enquanto Bernard não chegava, sambou um pouquinho. Então ouviu barulho de passos se aproximando.

         Parou o samba, o sorriso de expectativa crescendo no rosto como se tivesse consciência própria.

         ― Tá preparado para pergunta secreta de hoje?

         A voz de Bernard soava próxima agora. David tinha certeza que ele estava atrás da porta, observando pelo olho-mágico.

         Aproximou um olho arregalado do visor e escutou risos.

         ― Cara, eu nem sabia que a gente ainda tava brincando disso.

         ― Sem senha não entra ― Bernard persistiu.

         David se afastou da porta, balançando a cabeça e alongando os braços como se se preparasse para uma luta.

         Bateu uma audível palma. ― Manda ver!

         ― O que é. . . ― Bernard fez uma pausa dramática ― maior que a chatice do David Luiz?

         David ergueu um dedo acusativo. ― Tá engraçadinho, é, moleque?

         Bernard ria.

         David não conseguiria ficar sério mesmo se tentasse.

         Ergueu uma sobrancelha para o olho-mágico, e ficou pensando.

         Escutou Bernard batendo ritmado na madeira da porta, feito _tic tac_ de relógio.

         ― Tá, sei lá. . . ― David vagueou ― A bunda do Hulk? O meu cabelo? O estoque de cuecas da Calvin Klein do Oscar? A boca do Thiago? ― David chutava.

         ― Velho, ‘cê só pode dar uma resposta.

         ― É alguma dessas que eu falei?

         ― Talvez sim, talvez não.

         David lançou um olhar maligno para o olho-mágico.

         ― Tá ligado que eu tenho a chave do apartamento, né?

         ― Sabe nem brincar, você.

         David sorriu quando escutou o barulho de trancas abrindo. Preparou-se.

         A porta se afastou revelando um Bernard de camiseta de ursinho, shorts largos e um par de meias altas. Parecia ter saído do banho há pouco, pois tinha o cabelo úmido, os fios apontando em várias direções.

         ― Só vai se livrar dessa vez porque ‘cê tá meio molhado ― Bernard justificou.

         Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, David puxou Bernard para um abraço, levantando-o do chão, rodopiando. Era ridículo. David adorava.

         ― Seu cabelo ― Bernard sorriu.

         ― Oi?

         David o tinha erguido alto o bastante para Bernard olhá-lo de cima.

         ― A resposta da pergunta secreta era outra, mas agora que eu tô te vendo daqui, seu cabelo parece gigante.

         ― Qual era a resposta dessa pergunta, aliás?

         Bernard o beijou na testa.

         ― Só pode dar uma resposta ― desconversou.

         David pôs Bernard no chão e o olhou de cima, uma sobrancelha erguida em diversão.

         ― Aposto que era algo bem gay tipo “meu amor por você”.

         ― Palhaço, você.

         Bernard riu, mas pareceu visivelmente sem graça por um momento. David teve uma vontade doida de abraçá-lo de novo e assim o fez. Podia.

         Dessa vez manteve Bernard no térreo, afundou o rosto nos cabelos dele. O cheirinho doce do shampoo ainda estava fresco nos fios.

         Nariz enterrado no casaco de David, Bernard brincou: ― Até parece que não me viu hoje! ― retornava o abraço.

         ― É, mas eu te vi às cinco da manhã e ‘cê não faz sentido às cinco da manhã.

         ― Eu nem lembro o que a gente falou hoje de manhã. O que eu disse?

         ― Que eu sou a pessoa mais maravilhosa da face da terra e que você me ama.

         ― Há há, muito engraçado.

         ― Tô falando sério.

         Bernard levantou o olhar para encontrar o de David, o rosto incrédulo.

         ― Para de graça.

         ― Tô falando sério ― David insistiu, expressão séria e riso escondido na voz.

         Uma sombra de dúvida se abateu no rosto de Bernard por um momento. Parecia concentrado, provavelmente repassando na memória os acontecimentos da manhã.

         David começou a rir abertamente.

         ― Relaxa aí, moleque, é só brincadeira.

         Sentiu um soco nas costas. Bernard tornara a afundar o rosto no casaco de David e David quase podia sentir seu sorriso sob o tecido.

         Bernard iria embora em breve. E cá estava David, ficando mal acostumado demais com abraços.

         Tentava encarar as coisas com maturidade. Sabia mais do que ninguém que, na carreira que escolheram, solidão fazia parte. As pessoas iam e viam; se tornavam amigas, ganhavam seu coração, e então ― _puft!_ ― Num estalar de dedos, eram convocadas para jogar no outro lado da porra do planeta.

         Fora assim com outros antes. Fora assim com Oscar.

         Oscar foi um dos mais difíceis. Tornaram-se melhores amigos e David ainda sentia uma falta desgraçada do moleque. Mas Oscar tinha Ludmila, tinha uma filhinha linda pra quem voltar depois de treinos e fazer cafuné. David também tinha sua família e amigos no Brasil, mas não era a mesma coisa.

         Com Bernard era diferente.

         Bernard era família, mas também era amigo e algo mais.

         Bernard era alguém pra quem David queria voltar.

         O pensamento fez David apertar Bernard em seu abraço, como se assim pudesse impedir que ele se fosse.

         ― Ô, David.

         ― Oi.

         ― Tá sentindo um cheiro engraçado? ― a voz de Bernard era suave.

         David perdeu o fio de pensamento e ergueu a cabeça. Os dois fungaram o ar. Entreolharam-se no momento que se ouviu os bipes frenéticos do alarme.

         Correram na mesma hora, chegando no tempo exato em que os _sprinklers_ se ativaram, fazendo chover na cozinha toda. Saía uma grande nuvem de fumaça do forno, e os dois tossiram em meio à aguaceira enquanto David tateava à procura do extintor.

         Felizmente, os _sprinklers_ fizeram um ótimo trabalho, porque se fosse depender de David e Bernard para salvar alguém de um incêndio real, estariam todos condenados. Demoraram cinco minutos só para tirar o lacre do extintor.

         ― Bernard, pelo amor de Deus, o que você arrumou?

         O forno já tinha sido apagado àquela altura, e já não chovia mais. Até então, três vizinhos e um síndico já tinham vindo bater à porta de David, preocupados com o alarme. David tinha tranquilizado todos eles, sorrindo e dizendo que tinha tudo sob controle. Enquanto falava, as visitas se inclinavam, tentando dar uma boa olhada num Bernard exasperado que tossia ao fundo, um ventilador de mesa à mão tentando ridiculamente abrandar o cheiro forte de fumaça. Quando percebeu o que olhavam, David tentou ocupar todo o espaço da porta, um sorriso inocente no rosto.

         ― _Tout est sous contrôle_ ― repetia.

 

         Em meio à confusão, David e Bernard não tinham se falado muito. Passavam instruções rápidas um ao outro, tentando salvar as fotos da geladeira e tirar o máximo de eletrônicos da tomada.

         Agiram a tempo de prevenir que qualquer aparelho desse curto-circuito, mas as fotos não tiveram a mesma sorte. A grande maioria tinha sido arruinada e Bernard parecia devastado.

         ― David, desculpa _mesmo_.

         Era nona ou décima vez que Bernard se desculpava.

         ― Ih, Bernard, já passou, relaxa ― David apontou o secador de cabelo para Bernard e lhe lançou uma lufada de ar no rosto ― Foto é o de menos. Minha mãe guarda os filmes de todas essas fotos antigas, então eu posso revelar tudo de novo.

         Bernard sorriu fraco.

         Talvez o incidente fosse responsável por só uma parcela da preocupação daquela carinha, David pensou. Um Bernard triste é inadmissível.

         Largou então a torradeira e aproximou-se de Bernard, o secador ligado em riste.

         Bernard disse alguma coisa, mas sua voz foi engolida pelo zumbido alto do aparelho. David usava uma mão para secar, e outra para arrepiar o cabelo alheio.

         Bernard tornou a dizer alguma coisa em voz alta, mas não esperou resposta. Com um pulo, tomou o secador da mão de um surpreso David Luiz e o desligou por um instante.

         ― Eu acho que eu não quero voltar pro Shakhtar.

         Assim, do nada.

         David piscou, atônito com a declaração.

         ― Como assim?

         Bernard suspirou, apoiando as costas no balcão. ― Sei lá, velho, é tudo tão. . . longe. E eu não consigo aprender aquela língua direito e fico o tempo todo perdido e sozinho. Sem contar que os jogadores não vão muito com a minha cara e o técnico do time me odeia ― Bernard falava olhando para o chão.

         David puxou um banquinho e sentou-se do lado de Bernard, de modo a olhá-lo de baixo.

         Pôs uma mão no pescoço dele.

         ― E como ‘cê sabe que ele te odeia?

         ― Ah, ele deu uma entrevista lá dizendo que não gosta de trabalhar com brasileiros. Me chamou de irresponsável.

         ― Mas ‘cê deu motivos pra ele te chamar assim?

         Bernard olhou para ele. David tinha uma expressão madura no rosto; levava o assunto à sério.

         ― Um pouco ― Bernard torceu os cantos da boca.

         ― Então é só ‘cê mudar isso, ué. Mostrar pra ele que você sabe ser profissional.

         ― Mas não é só o técnico ― Bernard mexia nos próprios dedos, inquieto. Tinha tornado a fitar o chão ― Tem o lance da distância também, como eu falei. É difícil.

         ― Moleque, é difícil pra _todo mundo_ , confia em mim. Eu mesmo fico sozinho pra caralho aqui e só agora que tô conseguindo me encaixar um pouco. Isso com sua ajuda.

         ― É, mas. . . ― Bernard suspirou cansado ― _arghhh_ , sei lá, velho.

         ― Você é novo, tá confuso. É normal. Só tem que ter na cabeça que dinheiro não é tudo; a decisão tem que ser o melhor pra _você_ , a pessoa Bernard, que tem um coração e tudo mais. Não pro seu agente. ― David pôs a outra mão no pescoço de Bernard. Fazia carinho de leve. ― Ei, olha pra mim ― David o chamou, a voz baixa. Bernard ergueu os olhos meio hesitantes. Parecia prestes a chorar. ― Vai dar tudo certo, tá? Independente do que você escolher vai dar tudo certo. Na Ucrânia, no Brasil, em Nárnia, seja lá pra que lugar ‘cê for.

         Bernard aquiesceu em silêncio, os olhos perdidos feito criança abandonada.

         ― Tá bom? ― David reiterou. Queria _ouvir_ a resposta.

         ― Tá ― Bernard sorriu fraco.

         ― Ótimo.

         David encostou a testa na dele. Bernard pôs suas mãos no rosto de David.

         ― Valeu, cara.

         ― Que nada, tamo aí pra isso ― David sorriu, embora sentisse certa inquietação no estômago.

         Falar sobre a partida de Bernard em voz alta fazia tudo parecer mais real e David não queria pensar nisso àquele momento. Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto agora, o carinho suave em suas bochechas. Como ia viver sem aquilo de novo? Tornou a pensar que estava ficando mal acostumado demais. 

         Mas agora Bernard tinha se inclinado, traçado beijos das maçãs do seu rosto à seu pescoço, envolveu-o num abraço.

         David o abraçou de volta, os pelos de seu próprio braço ainda eriçados dos beijos surpresa. Sentia o peso todo de Bernard em si.

         

         É. . .

         Se livrar no mal costume seria pior do que pensava.

         

         

         

         

         

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lembram quando eu disse que essa fic teria só 5 capítulos? lol reza a lenda que vai ter um capítulo seis, sim, e depois uma one-shot contando os eventos pós-fic. me socorram porque eu vou voltar a faculdade essa semana e vai ser tenso escrever, mas eu vou fazer o que puder (!!)  
> also, eu não sei nada de francês então rolou um google tradutor maroto ali. Naquela cena que o David tá falando com os vizinhos ele diz que "tá tudo sob controle" (de acordo com o google tradutor, ao menos).  
> E sobre a parte do Be de camiseta de ursinho: http://s29.postimg.org/qcnc6k6nr/4kacgzih1jtgoc0u8h9n43dyi.jpg MINHA FIC É SECRETAMENTE BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS ACORDA BRASIL (ok, mas sério, como sobreviver essa fofura?)
> 
> de resto, u kno the drill né: comentários são sempre bem vindos e eu necessito de surtar com pessoas então do it, aqui ou no tumblr ou por mensagem de fumaça (ou se tu for a ana, em qualquer rede social da vida. risos) ♡ BEIJOS NO S2 DE VOCÊS ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: overdose de fluff (eu realmente me superei no açúcar nesse capítulo, veja bem)

          

         

         Tinham ido para cama mais cedo àquele dia.

         O treino havia esgotado David Luiz até a alma, e, mais uma vez, lá se foram seus planos de passear pela cidade à noite. Não que David estivesse cansado em todos os outros dias, mas sempre tinha alguma coisa; geralmente, alguma desculpa muito esfarrapada da parte de um dos dois. Começava a suspeitar que não passava de pura preguiça, mesmo. De qualquer forma, não é como se qualquer ponto turístico fosse melhor que a intimidade dividida naquele quarto frio. Debaixo dos edredons, David meio deitado sobre Bernard, Bernard massageando seus ombros de leve, as pernas quentes, uma sobre a outra. O frio era uma mera desculpa para não deixarem o calor um do outro. Se tivessem _realmente_ incomodados era só desligarem o ar condicionado. Ninguém queria levantar dali.

         ― Posso te fazer uma pergunta? ― disse Bernard. Os dois tinham os olhos na TV de parede, assistindo distraídos a um programa de auditório brasileiro. Era ruim demais, mas ocasionalmente apareciam uns casos engraçados. E era familiar.

         ― Fala.

         ― Antes de mim, você já. . . ‘cê sabe. . ., uhhh, outros caras. . .?

         David tentou decifrar a mensagem, o cenho franzido ― Se eu já peguei outros caras? ― Levantou o olhar para Bernard e o viu aquiescer com a cabeça, os olhos ainda na TV. Deu de ombros. ― Algumas vezes. Por quê? Você já?

         ― Não. Você é meu. . . ãhn, primeiro.

         Bernard parecia nervoso, como se tivesse algo a dizer, mas hesitasse. David se apoiou num cotovelo, o rosto fazendo sombra em Bernard.

         ― Agora é minha vez de te perguntar uma coisa.

         ― Fala ― disse Bernard. Ainda olhava para a TV.

         ― Quando a gente tá junto ‘cê nunca me deixa ir além de beijos secos; por quê? ‘Cê tem medo de alguma coisa ou só gosta de levar as coisas devagar ou. . .? ― David se enrolou um pouco nas próprias palavras e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. ― Sei lá, cara. . . Só quero saber por que às vezes me dá uma vontade louca de te beijar e eu fico com medo de assustar ou coisa assim. Não quero te forçar a nada, sabe?

         Tinha ganhado a atenção de Bernard agora. Ele o fitava num misto de agradecimento e apreensão, o rosto um pouco corado, os olhos bem abertos.

         ― Valeu pela parte de não forçar a barra ― disse, levando uma mão ao rosto de David ― Sério mesmo. Tem certas coisas que eu só não. . . tenho vontade de fazer, sabe? O que não quer dizer que eu não gostei da pessoa, q-que eu não goste de _você_ ― David sorriu, encorajando Bernard a continuar ― Eu gosto de contato, sabe? Carinho. Isso aqui que a gente tem. Beijo, sexo, essas coisas. . . nunca me interessou.

         David franziu o cenho, os olhos focando no nada atrás de Bernard. Pensava. ― Então o problema não é comigo, não, né?

         ― Não, não, não, não, não tem nenhum problema contigo! ― Bernard se adiantou, o tom quase em desespero.

         David então olhou para ele, divertido. ― Esses são um monte de “não’s” aí. ‘Cê vive dizendo que eu sou um mané. Deve ter algum problema comigo.

         ― Bom. . . ― agora Bernard ria também ― Você _é_ um mané, mas isso é outro assunto.

         ― Ah, é, é? ― David se inclinou, deixando beijos no pescoço de Bernard. Sabia que fazia cócegas e adorava ver Bernard dando estrimilique; não sabia por que, mas se divertia demais. Não deu outra: Bernard estremeceu. David jogou-se na cama, rindo.

         ― Mané ― disse Bernard. Mas escalou o corpo de David sem convite, um sorriso no rosto. Deitou quase que por completo sobre o outro, o rosto descansando na curva do pescoço dele.

         David fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração morna de Bernard na pele; pensava em muitas coisas. Ainda tinha dúvidas quanto à decisão de Bernard, mas achou que talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento para encher o saco com perguntas. Permaneceu em silêncio, então, pelo menos por enquanto. A última coisa que queria era intimidar Bernard e o desencorajar a tomar iniciativas como aquela.

         ― Falei com meu agente hoje ― Bernard disse, depois de algum tempo. ― Tô com umas notícias que podem ser boas ou ruins.

         ― Opa, e aí? O que ele disse? Não, ‘pera, fala a parte ruim primeiro.

         Bernard soltou um suspiro pesado. ― Parte ruim é que eu vou ter que voltar pro Shakhtar, pelo menos por enquanto ― aqui David apertou um pouco o abraço no ombro de Bernard. _Continue, tô aqui por você_. ― Mas que a gente vai tentar acertar um acordo pra minha liberação. Não é nada garantido, mas a gente vai tentar mesmo assim.

         David engoliu em seco. Até agora não conseguia ver nenhum lado positivo em Bernard ter de voltar para aquele lugar ― E a parte boa é. . . ?

         ― A parte boa é que. . . Tem quatro clubes me querendo.

         David ergueu o pescoço na mesma hora. Levantou uma sobrancelha para Bernard; a pontinha de esperança estava lá, na boca do estômago. ― E esses clubes são?

         ― Não sei ― Bernard olhou para ele, o rosto sincero ― Sério. Meu agente não quis me dizer agora porque, ‘não quer me deixar animado demais pra nada’ caso a liberação não dê certo.

         ― Teu agente é um merda. Não se brinca com meus sentimentos assim.

         Bernard riu ― _Seus_ sentimentos? E os meus, como ficam?

         ― Ia ser bom se ficassem aqui comigo, no PSG.

         ― Pois é. . . ― o sorriso de Bernard murchou um pouco, mas continuou encarando David por um tempo, o olhar distraído.

         ― Que foi? ― David perguntou.

         ― Nada.

         ― Quando eu digo “nada” sempre tem alguma coisa. Desembucha, moleque.

         ― Tô com um pouco de fome ― Bernard riu de novo. David teve certeza que era só desconversa, mas não disse nada. ― A gente não tinha encomendado uma pizza há umas duas horas atrás?

         ― Já faz duas horas, já? Pra mim não tinha sido nem trinta minutos ― David checou o relógio de pulso ― Bora fazer assim: a gente espera mais vinte minutos, e se não chegar a gente sai pra comer alguma coi--

         A campainha tocou.

         ― Foi só a gente falar! ― David riu ― Vai lá atender, Bernard, você é a visita.

         ― Ué! E não é o dono da casa que faz as coisas e deixa a visita descansar?

         ― ‘Cê já tá mais que descansado, moleque, ficou o dia todo aí em casa sem fazer nada.

         Bernard fingiu impaciência ― Tá injusto isso aí, cara.

         ― Tá, pera. . . Bora resolver isso de forma justa como adultos que a gente é ― David ergueu o braço em preparação, o punho fechado ― Ímpar ou par?

         Bernard fez o mesmo. ― Par ― disse.

         ― Ímpar ― disse David.

         Ambos: ― Do-lá-si. . . Já!

         Bernard grunhiu com a derrota enquanto David se remexia nas cobertas, rindo feito criança hiperativa. Levantou-se estremecendo quando o ar gelado lhe atingiu nas pernas. A campainha tocou mais três vezes, impaciente. ― JÁ VAI! ― Bernard gritou em português mesmo, sem se ligar. ― Como se diz obrigado em francês? ― virou-se para David.

         ― _Ménage_.

         ― _Ménage_  ― Bernard saiu para atender a porta repetindo a frase de novo e de novo, baixinho, para não se esquecer. David não se aguentou e levantou também, espiando por trás da parede enquanto Bernard pagava o moço da pizza; prender o riso estava tão difícil que seu rosto estava todo vermelho. Quando o entregador olhou torto para Bernard depois do suposto “obrigado”, Bernard virou-se como por instinto, notando David escondido ali. Pareceu entender tudo num olhar só, e, sorrindo sem graça para o homem, fechou a porta com o pé, trazendo a grande embalagem da pizza até a mesa da sala de estar. ― ‘Cê é muito chato, velho, e aquela palavra não me é estranha. O que que eu disse pro cara, hein?

         David ria tanto que chorava ― ‘Cê disse “magia”. Foi bonitinho, até.

         ― _A-rrã. . ._ ― Bernard pegou um pedaço de pizza e mordeu. Olhava para David de rabo de olho, não comprando a história.

         ― Sério, pô! ― David se serviu também, ainda vermelho de rir. ― Eu ffou um profeffor de franfês muito ffonfiável ― a boca cheia.

         ― A-rrã, e eu sou o mais alto da seleção.

         David engoliu e tentou controlar o riso ― Tá, foi mal, eu tava zoando mesmo, mas agora vou falar sério. Quê que ‘cê quer aprender de francês?

         Bernard puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. ― Como se diz. . . “David Luiz é chato pra caralho”?

         David se moveu até atrás da cadeira de Bernard, colocando uma mão espalmada sobre a cabeça dele. Bernard riu e se encolheu um pouco, esperando um cascudo que não veio.

         ― Je t’aime, David Luiz ― David disse, por fim ― Mas não sei como se diz “pra caralho”. Ainda não aprendi palavras feias em francês, tô tentando ser uma pessoa melhor por aqui.

         ― Sei, sei ― disse Bernard, e repetiu a frase de David algumas vezes, algumas para si mesmo, algumas outras para David, que fazia carinho nos cabelos de Bernard enquanto o ouvia. ― Tô falando certo?

         David riu divertido. ― Tá.

         ― Que bom ― Bernard pegou outro pedaço de pizza da caixa. ― E só pra sua informação, eu sei que cê tá de zoeira com minha cara de novo. Eu sei o que essa frase significa; vi uma vez num post no _facebook_.

         O estômago de David deu um giro com a revelação. ― E ‘cê falou mesmo assim ― não fora uma pergunta.

         Bernard deu de ombros ― Fazer o que, né, a gente não escolhe quem a gente gosta.

         David não se aguentou. Inclinou-se, apertou de leve as bochechas de Bernard entre o indicador e o polegar, forçando uma semi boca-de-peixe. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e estalado, com um ridículo grunhido em seguimento, como se a fofura fosse demais e isso o _irritasse_. (O que jamais seria verdade).

         Bernard ria ― Argh, esse beijo foi molhado demais pro meu gosto. ‘Cê tem gosto de molho de tomate.

         ― E você. . . ― David lhe apontou o dedo, de palhaçada ― Tem gosto de baixinho folgado.

         Bernard revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

         ― Que foi? ― David sorria também ― Baixinho folgado é meu sabor favorito,

          

          

         Tempo é um troço escroto, David pensava. Pareava muito fácil com a escrotidão de domingos. E olha que domingos tinham Faustão!

         De qualquer forma, era bizarro pensar que o dia de Bernard partir já havia chegado. O tempo havia passado tão rápido, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão devagar. David não sabia explicar.

         Conforme os dias passavam, tinha a impressão que Bernard sempre estivera ali, que nunca houve Paris sem ele por perto. E não haviam se passado dez dias de estadia de Bernard. Era fácil demais seguir uma rotina com alguém familiar, era fácil demais se acostumar _demais_.

         Enquanto via Bernard conferindo as malas no _check-in_ , David repassava tudo o que fizeram desde sua chegada; as coisas legais que fizeram, as coisas entediantes, o fato de que não terem saído para visitar a cidade uma única vez, porque não queriam mesmo. E quando pensava nisso, o tempo parecia ter voado, sem dó nem piedade.

_Tempo escroto, escroto, escroto._

         ― Acho que ‘tá tudo certo ― Bernard se aproximou quando as malas foram despachadas. Parou bem perto de David, as mãos tímidas escondidas nos bolsos do jeans.

         ― Só espero que ‘cê não suma ― David alternava olhares entre Bernard e a pequena multidão que lotava o saguão do aeroporto. Queria abraça-lo ali mesmo, encher seu rosto de beijos, aproveitar os últimos instantes de contato porque sabe-se lá quando teria isso de novo. Sentia o estômago se revirar feito louco só de pensar.

         ― Eu que digo isso. Você que é todo famoso e requisitado ― Bernard sorriu. ― Eu vou estar no mesmo lugar até me chamarem pra sair de lá. Aí eu volto correndo.

         ― Promete?

         ― Prometo.

_Ah, foda-se_.

         David puxou Bernard em um abraço forte, cagando para a opinião de quem os visse e pudesse fofocar. Bernard retribuiu com força igual, como se quanto mais força aplicassem, mais forte ficaria a impressão do contato em suas memórias. David não queria deixar Bernard ir. Nunca. Mas o tempo se esvaia sem um pingo de compaixão.

         Uma voz educada de aeromoça preencheu o ambiente, anunciando o voo de Bernard.

         Pesaroso, ele então se distanciou. Segurou as mãos de David nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos por um breve instante.

         ― Ah, enquanto ‘cê dormia hoje de manhã eu deixei uma surpresa lá na geladeira ― Bernard se lembrou. ― Depois vê lá!

         ― Se for comida, e estiver queimado, eu te mando cascudos por Sedex ― David tentou brincar, mas sua voz saiu séria demais.

         Bernard ficou em silêncio por um breve segundo, fitando-o. Então se ergueu na ponta dos pés e beijou David, lento o suficiente para David sentir e guardar a impressão de seus lábios pela última vez; rápido o suficiente para não atrair atenção indevida.

         Se abraçaram novamente. ― Se cuida ― David disse no ouvido dele.

         ― Pode deixar ― Bernard respondeu, igualmente baixo. ― Agora quero ver se ‘cê vai sobreviver sem o pequenininho aqui ― aquele risinho que David vai morrer de saudades.

         Separaram-se por fim. David ficou olhando Bernard andar até a plataforma, cada passo um oceano a mais de distância entre os dois. Secretamente, esperava Bernard dar meia volta e dizer que tinha decidido, de última hora, ficar por mais uns tempos. Mas sabia que a vida não é um filme, e que Bernard tinha responsabilidades a exercer. Estava orgulhoso dele.

         Então o melhor que poderia fazer era orar. Orar muito por Bernard, e orar um pouco por si mesmo também, porque o amor é egoísta, e David estaria feliz por Bernard onde quer que ele pudesse mostrar seu valor. Mas é claro, estaria muito, muito mais feliz, se Bernard pudesse mostrar seu valor _ao seu lado_.

         Bernard virou-se para um último aceno.

         David retribuiu o gesto, os dois escondendo o pesar em sorrisos largos. Por alguma razão, contudo, David não sentiu vontade de chorar, como lhe era comum de fazer em despedidas. Dizem que mal de brasileiro é esperança, toda aquela história do “não desisto nunca”. David Luiz acenou um adeus, sabendo que, no fundo, não significava uma de fato _adeus_. Só uma folguinha do menino Bernard.

         Veria seu baixinho de novo, se Deus quiser.

          

         • • •

          

         Três meses depois, pouca coisa tinha mudado. Paris tinha voltado a ser menos brilhante sem os sorrisos de Bernard, mas David via as coisas com olhar mais positivo. Falava com Bernard sempre que podia, e não tinha parado o costume de cumprimentar pessoas aleatórias pela rua. Depois de duas vitórias seguidas no PSG, andava tendo muito sucesso em sua missão. Muito mais pessoas vinham criando coragem para falar com ele. E David Luiz era sempre todo ouvidos.

         ― . . . aí eu falei pra ela que eu não mordia _muito_ e ela deu um sorriso meio sem graça, tadinha, acho que assustei a menina.

         A risada de Bernard preencheu a chamada de voz do _Skype_.

         ― Mas aí ela tirou a foto?

         David tirava da geladeira o resto da vitamina que fizera na noite anterior ― Claro. Até me marcou no _instagram_ e tudo. Todos querem um pedaço do David Luiz.

         ― Pouco convencido você.

         David riu. ― Você também quer um pedaço do David Luiz, não minta.

         Bernard disse alguma coisa completamente ininteligível.

         ― Quê que foi isso?

         ― Ucraniano. Aprendi uma frase especialmente pra você.

         ― Olha só! O que era?

         ― Adivinha.

         ― _Moleque, moleque. . ._

         Bernard riu. ― David, vou ter que sair agora. Tá tarde aqui e preciso dormir porque tenho treino amanhã cedo.

         ― Falou. Qualquer coisa me liga.

         ― Falou. Beijos.

         ― Beijos.

         Desligaram a chamada de voz, mas Bernard enviou uma série de _emoticons_ de beijinhos, carinhas coradas e corações antes de sair de vez. David bebia a vitamina, distraído, encarando a tela do celular com o sorriso mais idiota do mundo.

         Atrás dele, na geladeira, a surpresa de Bernard desbotava aos poucos: uma série de colagens dos dois juntos (e algumas da seleção toda também) que catou da internet e imprimiu em A4, presas por ímas e adesivos na superfície de metal. Aparentemente, havia toda uma legião de fãs para os dois juntos, Bernard o explicara certa vez, via Skype; era só digitar _Davinard_ ou algo assim no google para se ter uma ideia. David achou muita graça na ocasião, argumentando que Davinard soava como nome de remédio. ― Olha, mãe ― dissera ele, em sua melhor voz de pediatra ― sua filha está com Tosquice Múltipla e eu vou receitar um Davinard pra ela, tá? É pra tomar três vezes ao dia, de oito em oito horas.

         Bernard riu, não tendo como contra argumentar, mas disse que achava legal aquele carinho todo; o que David também não tinha como negar. Aliás, lembrara ele, as colagens eram bem legais e as de sua geladeira já estavam desbotando devido ao suor do eletrodoméstico. Bernard respondeu que os enviaria mais se quisesse, tinha algumas salvas no computador. David não perdeu a chance de zombar um pouco, mas, por fim, disse que achava melhor não.

         ― Eu troco essas depois que a gente tirar fotos novas, combinado? ― sugeriu.

         ― Combinado ― imaginou que Bernard sorria do outro lado da ligação.

         E assim o tempo ia, escroto como sempre. E Paris continuava a ser Paris, e Bernard continuava longe, e às vezes doía, mas todas as vezes que David olhava para a geladeira, ele sorria. Poderia muito bem ser um bilhete de “fui ao mercado, volto logo”, mas era um mural, e era bem melhor. Era um pedacinho de si mesmo que Bernard deixara para trás. Era um lembrete de que, onde quer que eles estivessem, aquilo que tinham, o que quer que fosse, ainda vivia, e vivia muito bem, obrigado. David estaria esperando. E sabia que Bernard, lá do outro lado do mundo, estaria esperando por ele também.

                            

         

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESSA É A PRIMEIRA LONG FIC QUE EU TERMINO DESDE 2009 EU TO LITERALMENTE CHORANDO DE FELICIDADE, ESSE É UM MOMENTO ÚNICO NA MINHA VIDA E EU QUERO AGRADECER À COPA, AQUELA LINDA, À ANA, POR TER ME DADO ESSE PROMPT EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR (E A GENTE TÁ AMIGA ATÉ HOJE POR CAUSA DESSA SHIP !!11) E @ ANNE, PAMELA, E RENATA POR SURTAREM COMIGO,E TODO MUNDO QUE COMENTOU AQUI, REALLY, 'CÊS SÃO TUDO UM BANDO DE CUTIES, SINTAM-SE ABRAÇADOS PARA SEMPRE ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ok, vou desligar o caps por um momento, juro. Então. . . a fic acabou aqui, tecnicamente; mas eu ainda to com uma one-shotzinha pós-fic só como ~lembrancinha~ que eu pretendo escrever, mas ainda não sei quando vou poder porque faculdade me mata. Mas ó, rezem pela minha alma que assim que eu adiantar bastante a neyscar eu volto pra essa aqui. Até porque, davinard é minha otp amorzinho que me arrastou pra essa vida sofrida de fandom de futebol; acho que não vou conseguir abandonar esses dois nem tão cedo. Oremos.


End file.
